espérer
by Tinker tinker4
Summary: "yak kau melakukanya lagi !" "apa kau tak mengenalku" "oh..astaga tuan kurasa kau harus mandi atau apalah aku tak peduli yang jelas apa yang kau bicarakan sangatlah tidak masuk akal" 'dia cerewet juga' "hei aku hanya tanya kau mengenalku tidak ?" "tidak" "ap…apa ! katakan lagi" KyuSung GS..
1. Chapter 1

"**espérer****"**

**Summary :**

"yak kau melakukanya lagi !"

"apa kau tak mengenalku"

"oh..astaga tuan kurasa kau harus mandi atau apalah aku tak peduli yang jelas apa yang kau bicarakan sangatlah tidak masuk akal"

'dia cerewet juga' "hei aku hanya tanya kau mengenalku tidak ?"

"tidak"

"ap…apa ! katakan lagi"

**Disclaimer :  
**cukup tuhan dan orang tua mereka sendiri...yang pasti bukan punya saya

**Genre :  
**romance terserahlah :p

**Rated :  
**cukup T

**Warning :  
**Genderswitch,typos,abal,DLDR,gak sesuai judul dan bla..bla..bla

* * *

"_kau tahu aku bahkan tak percaya bintang paling terang mendengar harapanku…tapi aku percaya suatu saat jika aku berusaha, jika aku mau tanpa bintang aku bisa mewujudkanya..apa itu berarti tanpa dirimu…kurasa tidak…"_

* * *

Prolog

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

Berapa lama aku duduk disini entahlah, yang jelas untuk orang yang mengenalku menganggap ini suatu hal yang luar biasa, aku Cho Kyuhyun namja paling tampan didunia duduk di perpustakaan selama 2 jam lebih, ah aku bahkan yakin para FGku pasti menjerit mengetahuinya tapi tunggu bukan tanpa alasan aku berada disini, itu karena seseorang yang menarik perhatianku bukan-bukan, bukan karena dirinya yang mempesona atau apa aku hanya bingung baru kali ini ada yeoja yang tidak jatuh pingsan saat melihatku, apa ada makanan yang salah kumakan ? tentu saja bukan demi Tuhan aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang kurang apa aku ini. Dia sama sekali seperti tak mengenalku masih fokus dengan entahlah apa itu buku atau apa kau sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan seberapa tebalnya, tapi bukan itu topik utamanya, yeoja itu dengan poni rata menutupi dahinya, rambut hitam legam panjang yang dikuncir ekor kuda dan kacamata baca,dan pipi gembil, dan bibir pink tipis dan…tunggu apa yang kupikirkan barusan ? hei yeoja aneh kau membuatku gila.

**End Kyuhyun P.O.V**

"ehmm..permisi tuan"

"…."

"tuan…"

"…."

"oh astaga..menyusahkan sekali dasar namja aneh…yakkk tuan" ia mengguncangkan bahu namja yang melamun itu kencang.

"y…ye wae" namja itu belum sepenuhnya tersadar.

Ia memutar bola matanya "ada apa denganmu" tanyanya.

"aku..memangnya aku kenapa"

"hei kau tahu, aku tidak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan namja aneh yang jelas aku benar-benar terganggu jika kau terus memandangku seperti itu"

'hoh jadi dia..dia tahu aku memandangnya, tapi apa tadi aneh ? sungguh kata macam apa itu' batin namja itu

"yak kau melakukanya lagi !"

"apa kau tak mengenalku"

"oh..astaga tuan kurasa kau harus mandi atau apalah aku tak peduli yang jelas apa yang kau bicarakan sangatlah tidak masuk akal"

'dia cerewet juga' "hei aku hanya tanya kau mengenalku tidak ?"

"tidak"

"ap…apa ! katakan lagi"

"tidak..dasar tuli"

"bagaimana mungkin"

"tentu saja mungkin kau tak mengenalkan dirimu padaku.."

"haruskah"

"semua orang selalu memperkenalkan diri mereka jika ingin dikenal, apa kau tidak lulus tk dasar bodoh"

"kau yang bodoh..aku ini Cho Kyuhyun tidak ada yang tidak mengenalku"

"tapi aku memang tidak mengenalmu,,siapa..oh Cho Kyuhyun !"

"kau pasti tinggal dipedalaman"

"apa ! hizzzzz…sudahlah tekanan darahku benar-benar naik berhadapan dengan orang aneh sepertimu..aku pergi"

"tunggu ! kau belum member tahu siapa namamu"

"Kim Yesung" katanya sambil berlari.

'nama yang indah..Kim Yesung..akan kuingat itu'

~T.B.C~

just ask you keep it or delete it

* * *

a/n : holla ! salam kenal author baru^^  
...sebenernya aku masih malu entahlah aku merasa jauh dibawah dari author-author senior lainya, tapi berbekal nekat aku mau coba jadi seorang author..fandom aku Naruto sama Screenplays sebenernya aku fujoshi akut :p tapi khusus buat ShikaIno nggak...aku dari dulu gak tahu tahun berapa udah suka banget sama pair KyuSung walaupun unofficial couple tapi mereka lucu aku juga suka GTop..segitu aja cuap-cuap gak penting so _Review_ please walau aku yakin gak ada yang mau baca cerita biarlah,,:P

salam tink imnida..

yoroshiku...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Summary :**

"Kau ! uhh siapa …Cho Kyuhyun"

"aku senang kau masih mengingat namaku"

"hanya itu, baiklah aku pergi….."

"Tunggu !"

"ada apa lagi.."

"Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol sebentar..atau makan di kantin atau.."

"aku tidak punya waktu !"

"apa salahku padamu…."

**Disclaimer :  
**sudah dibilang mereka bukan punya saya..

**Genre :** romance and a little bit about family

**Rated :** cukup T

**Warning :** GS...typos,AU,abal,becareful for many confusing words, and if you don't like just go back, all up to you^^...

* * *

'_aku melihat senyumnya hari ini'_

~….tink...~

" Ming…."

" mmmm…."

" apa aku aneh…bodoh " tanya Kyuhyun setengah melamun.

Sungmin yeoja dengan gigi kelinci dan pribadi yang manis itu mengerutkan alisnya aneh begitu mendengar pertanyaan ajaib sahabat kecilnya itu.

" bukankah seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja keren, terkenal, tampan, dan genius kenapa kau bertanya begitu ? " Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang saat memuji sahabatnya itu_ 'dan satu lagi Cho Kyuhyun namja yang membuatku tertarik'_ batinya.

" ada seseorang….yeoja " katanya menerawang " yeoja yang manis "

'_kau tidak pernah bilang aku manis Kyu'_

"sungguh" tanya Sungmin.

"sungguh" ulang Kyuhyun

" Siapa dia aku heran baru kali ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun peduli pada seseorang, apalagi dia yeoja "

"dia berbeda"

'_jadi selama ini kau tak menganggapku berbeda'_

"berbeda ?"

"ya ! dia galak, cerewet, dan sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku, lucu sekali bukan ?" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum saat bercerita dan Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit kesal melihatnya .

'_kau tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku Kyu'_

"tidak !" seru Sungmin keras tanpa sadar.

"kenapa kau membentakku ?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"eh..oh..maksudku itu tidak lucu karena…yah karena begitulah" Sungmin menunduk merasa dadanya sesak, ia kehilangan suaranya. Keheningan meliputi kamar Kyuhyun selama beberapa detik dengan Kyuhyun yang masih memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang, melihat sebentar lagi salju akan meleleh.

"ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya" tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

"Kim Yesung"

~….tink...~

"huuuhh" keluh seseorang

"berani taruhan, aku yakin Ahjumma itu pasti habis berkoar-koar" teman blondenya berargumen

"oh tentu saja, sungguh keajaiban jika ia tak berkoar seharian"

"memangnya apa yang membuat seorang Kim Yesung bisa lengah"

"hanya seseorang, tak penting" katanya setengah melamun.

"ooo benarkah ?"

"ne,,Lee Hyukjae yang terhormat" cibirnya.

"lalu kenapa bisa membuatmu melakukan kesalahan"

"dia…aku belum mengenalnya dan aku belum bisa menilainya sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan, tapi kurasa belum waktunya" Yesung memandang kosong kearah depan.

"aku tahu.." Yesung berjengit sebentar lalu tersenyum dan memeluk sahabat dekatnya.

"gomawo hyukkie"

'_dan aku tahu dia pasti berhubungan dengan masa lalumu, benarkan Kim Yesung'_

~….tink...~

Sudah berapa lama ia berdiri disini, ia bahkan tak sadar airmatanya mengalir deras sedari tadi, pagi disisa musim dingin ini ia disuguhi pemandangan yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitinya hanya seorang ayah ibu dan anak yang tampak bahagia dengan si ayah tengah memanggul si anak dibahunya dan si ibu yang memeluknya sambil membawa piala penghargaan si anak, kapan ia bisa seperti anak kecil itu ? belasan kali ia meneriakinya sampai kapanpun ia takkan bisa, ia membenarkan kuncir rambutnya dan kacamatanya.

'_tapi aku percaya eomma appa kalian selalu memeluku, dan berada disampingku walau aku tak dapat menjangkau kalian tapi aku percaya bukankah Tuhan sayang pada hambanya'_

~….tink...~

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

Ini keajaiban lain dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, kalian percaya aku datang pagi-pagi sekali dan aku yang pertama masuk perpustakaan ini, tempat yang sama sekali tidak masuk dalam daftar seorang Cho Kyuhyun, karena satu alasan yah ! dia… aku menunggunya Kim Yesung, dan lihat dia datang kembali dengan kuncir ekor kudanya dan kacamata baca, tapi ada yang salah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang dia tampak murung hari ini kau kenapa Kim Yesung.

15 menit berlalu kenapa tidak seperti kemarin apa dia sedang ada masalah dia hanya memandang kosong pada buku dihadapanya dan jika aku tidak salah lihat baru saja sebutir airmata jatuh dipipinya ia mengerjap dan buru-buru menghapusnya lalu menutup buku dan membawa pada songsaengnim penjaga perpustakaan. Apa ! dia pergi tidak aku tidak akan membiarkanya, buru-buru aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan meneriaki namanya.

**End Kyuhyun P.O.V**

"YESUNG ! YESUNG HEII..KIM YESUNG" panggil seseorang, Yesung segera menolehkan kepalanya dan membelalakan mata kecilnya begitu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kau ! uhh siapa …Cho Kyuhyun" katanya mengingat-ingat.

Kyuhyun mengatur napas sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"aku senang kau masih mengingat namaku" akunya.

"hanya itu, baiklah aku pergi….."

"Tunggu !" sergah Kyuhyun cepat.

"ada apa lagi.." Kyuhyun bingung mendengar pertanyaan Yesung barusan apa yang akan dilakukanya setelah ini, Kim Yesung selalu membuatnya kacau balau.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol sebentar..atau makan di kantin atau.."

"aku tidak punya waktu !" sela Yesung masih dengan nada datarnya, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi yeoja dihadapanya membuatnya gugup menghilangkan image seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu percaya diri dihadapan semua orang.

"apa salahku padamu…." Yesung menaikan sebelah alisnya dan mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

"kau ini kenapa, kenapa kau selalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh ?"

"aku tidak melontarkan pertanyaan aneh, itu kenyataan kau itu seperti membenciku memangnya aku salah apa padamu aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu hanya ingin mengenalmu dan mungkin kita bisa berteman" Yesung yang bingung semakin mengerjap-ngerjap pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan benar-benar tidak bisa dimengertinya.

"oh astaga…" Kyuhyun mengusap mukanya kasar tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi Yeoja dihadapanya ini dia laki-laki dia Cho Kyuhyun.

"apa aku boleh berbicara denganmu sebentar, hanya obrolan ringan tidak lebih sungguh..mungkin dengan makanan" jelas Kyuhyun hati-hati. Yesung tampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar lalu mengangguk sopan.

"baiklah kalau ada makanan aku setuju…"

~….tink...~

"kau bekerja ?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut. Mereka kini berada di perpustakaan kembali dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya bisa gawat jika itu diketahui songsaengnim atau FG Kyuhyun bisa-bisa sekolah mereka heboh, dan Yesung ia mulai merasa nyaman Kyuhyun orang yang menyenangkan dan lucu.

"yah…aku menjadi seorang roomaid di _Cebu City Marriott Hotel_" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya lucu membuat Yesung tersenyum lalu tertawa pelan, dan sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun terdiam melihatnya, membuat Yesung merona malu karenanya.

"Kau yeoja yang menarik..Kim Yesung" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun kembali menjudge Yesung dengan menatap mata Yeoja itu lurus. Yesung hanya bisa gelagapan menanggapinya pujian yang manis.

"apa wafer cokelat ini boleh kuhabiskan ?"

~T.B.C~

* * *

~kkkkkkkkkkkkk…adakah yang menunggu ini, apa ini mengecewakan, apa ini membingungkan ? mianhe kalo jelek kan aku udah bilang aku masih amatir…tapi Cuma lihat review kalian yang imut-imut kayak oppa..bikin aku senyum-senyum gak jelas..kkkkk…

Oke..sekarang waktunya bales review kalian :

**Ilyu1304 **: Yeye emang imutt..kkk^^..ini udah lanjut kan..

**sjflywin** : ne salam kenal chingu^^..aku juga berarti kita jodoh(?) kkkk xPP

**sungrin123** : sudah…

: sebenernya aku pengen bikin yaoi..tapi karena ada haling rintang *halah -_-* malah jadi GS gomawo ya udah review..^^

**cloud3024** : iya GS^^ … ini apa ini kejar-kejaran hahaha…:D sudah dilanjut chingu..^^

**Oh Hyunsung** : omo 0.0 Hyunsung ! adikku review story aku..bayi ajaib nih wkwkwkkwkw ..banget…appa sama umma kita dong *toss* ini updatenya lama apa nggak ?

**TrinCloudSparrkyu** : =_= semua pada bila sukaaa..Kyusung..kenapa gak ada yang bilang suka sama aku wkkwkwkwkw*dilempar sandal* iyaaa…

**libra love clouds **: namanya kayak bintang libra..^^ itu artinya bulan ke 10 ..angka yang bagus *kenapa bahas astrology* tuh kan pada bilang suka Kyusung tapi gak ada yang bilang suka aku =_= *pengen banget disukain* gomawo ^/\^..udah nyemangatin tink salam kenal juga

**Magieapril** : iya masih prolog..^^

clouds lovely : diakan emang rajanya narsis kkk..

Aquila3424 : dia bukan kuper chingu..si evil aja yang kepedean..wkwkwkw..

cloudlovekyusung : wkkwkwk ni orang satu heboh sendiri..iya aku juga sih :P udah ada kok yang yaoi diatas….boleh kalo mau request..mau cerita apa ? asal jangan enceh -_- tink angkat tangan….0 dan lagi tink juga susah bikin angst yang galau..galau yang gloomy…oke author sama readers sama-sama bawel *toss dulu dong* kkk

yesungismine : komediromantis(?) emang ini lucu ya….iya si Kyu emang pedenya udah melewati garis khatulistiwa =_= ne..ne chuchu balik…:*

kyusungshipper : gak suka ya =_= maapin tink ne..kalo mengecewakan…hehe aku suka orangnya bawa pulang ah…ne thank you is this make you happy..or no it's really ridiculous for me …*authorpun amburadul* kkkk

KyuSung Shipper : eh..eh..ini sama apa enggak nih namanya kok sama 0.0 ne…ne gomawo ya..

dan ini teaser buat chapter depan^^ :

"rahasia, hati-hati ke kelas jangan menabrak tiang basket lagi !"

"haishhh..bilang saja kau ingin menemui Kim Yesung hari ini"

"haaah bosan, sial aku telat pspku ketinggalan ditambah harus membersihkan lab apa ada yang lebih buruk lagi"

'kapan kau memandangku dengan cara yang lain'

...

Mata Kyuhyun melebar begitu tahu siapa yang ada didalam gudang tersebut

"K…kyuhyun"

"aku baru tahu suaramu sangat indah"

"hei dengar membolos itu tak baik, kau bias ketinggalan beberapa materi"

"apa ! apa kau gila kau tidak bisa hidup jika kau sendiri dan lagi kau itu terlalu dingin"

"berhentilah mengoceh !"

...

Dan buat yang gak kebales mianhe..author juga manusia kkk….see you in the next chapter..and don't forget to Read and Review…

Holla *lambai-lambai*


End file.
